The Boat and other Drunken Exploits
by Jathanasius
Summary: Two Black Jewelled Warlord Princes go on a Realm wide bender. Humour, stupidity and boats. R
1. Chapter 1: Chaillot

**First off:** Obviously I do not own the BJT.

**Second:** This is a thread from** Ebony** a BJT forum based RP which literally just uses the caste and Jewel system created by Anne Bishop. It is neither pre nor post the books but basically a separate world. Hence there are no canons and there will be no canons raising their heads.  
(This is because we enjoy playing in the world but also want to respect Ms. Bishop's dislike of people playing with her characters.)

**Third: **Ebony restarts every few months or so to keep things interesting, try out different plot ideas etc. etc. so you may see the same characters appear in different situations that seem to have little or no relevance to previously posted stories. Most of what we post are just our favourite threads from the various incarnations.

**Forth:** Please do not ask for longer chapters, or tell us we need longer chapters, these aren't intending to be 5000 word chapters of a book, but tags from one person to the other and as such are not that long. (Don't let that put you off reading though!)  
This also explains why the view point chops and change so much.  
I'll try and do my best to post statisfying chunks but most of these are complete threads which have been pre written by more than one person in an RP session and now we're posting it up for others to enjoy.  
If you want to write longer chapters, or interact with the characters described here :grin: come join Ebony.

**Characters this time round:**

**Raith Athan Malakhim**: Black Jewelled Black Widow Warlord Prince  
Aka: The Hayllian Scum  
(Copyright J)

**Kindrellvar Yasnani**: Black Jewelled Black Widow Warlord Prince,  
Aka: The Big Bad Bat  
(Copyright Trace)

**Writers:** Trace then Me

* * *

**The Boat**

**Or: Who Let the Morons Out.**

Kindrellvar felt the need to get drunk. He woke up with what felt like a hangover but in fact it was something like a hangover with out the drink. It was a power hangover. The way he felt after he broke a witch always exhausted him, but felt so damn good he couldn't help himself. He smiled as he looked out the window, pulling himself from the bed. The sun was just coming up over the horizon when he traipsed out the double doors and onto the balcony.

Today was a good day. The beginning of something that was beautiful and a welcoming back party of the sorts. He hadn't totally dropped the Kin he'd transformed into but he would have to find a happy medium because he liked shattering witches to much to be so fucking goody goody. The thought of it made him want to puke.

He called in a glass and a bottle of whiskey, pouring himself a glass, taking the shot and than pouring him another before he capped it and vanished it once more. He watched the sun come up with his glass and grinned. He was in such a good mood he thought that he should share his bliss so he reached out and connected with the other Black along a spear to spear thread.

Raith, wanna meet for a drink? Meet me at The Haven in Chaillot in a couple of hours. He let the feelings he was feeling cross the threads between them and laughed. Raith would think he was on drugs. Good fucking drugs.

After the drink was finished and the sun had come up, he turned and walked back in, vanishing his drink. He dressed and placed a soft kiss on Minah's forehead and than her lips, leaving her a note about where he went and with who, telling her he would be back later tonight.

A few hours later he walked into the Haven and requested a private booth away from gawking eyes. When two Blacks came together, everyone stared. He smiled at the serving girl and gave her instructions on what kind of drink they wanted, knowing that the drinks he ordered were only for the darker Jeweled patrons because the lighter jeweled one's would pass out and die from the shit.

When the Server came back with a few glasses and a few bottles of what Kin ordered, he smiled and thanked her, telling her to create a tab and he'd pay before he left. He called in his own Eyrien wine, aged 50,000 years and grinned. If anything would knock them on their asses, it would be this. He poured two glasses and waited, taking a sip from his own. Nothing made his face draw when it came to alcohol, no matter the strength but this, it made his wings shiver for a moment.

-------

Raith had been, surprisingly, doing paper work when Kin contacted him. He looked at the pile he had, which was massive, and the pile he'd done which wasn't, and knew he really should get on, but looking out the fucking window and the glorious sunlight streaming through he really couldn't find it in himself to be that bothered about it.  
Fuck it.  
He was twenty five, and the last time he'd had any bloody fun was when he found out that Micah was up the duff. The time he spent with Nym was wonderful, beautiful but at the moment he just wanted to fucking cut loose and smash the hell out of something like before him and D had taken over Hayll.

Drinks with Kin it was then.

-----

Dropping off the Black in Chaillot Raith grinned, this felt like the best bloody decision he'd made in ages. He walked in to Haven, looking round appreciatively and homed in on Kin who already had the drinks in.  
Good man.

"Hello fucker." He grinned dropping gracelessly into the seat opposite the other Warlord Prince and grabbing a drink, "You must have read my mind mate this is bang on what I needed."  
He raised his glass and suddenly gave Kin a strange look. What the hell, he looked tanked out, but more something else, he looked more like the bad arse he'd seen when they'd first met.  
Raith grinned, one side of his mouth raising higher then the other, making him look animalistic.  
"Welcome back Kin."


	2. Chapter 2

See Chapter 1 for the disclaimer and general info.

**Writers: **Trace then Me

* * *

Kindrellvar watched as the other Warlord Prince made his way over to the private booth and sit down across from him. He knew the moment he was there because of the connection they had on the Black. Not to many wore it and the one's that did found the connection that was there. It was different than any other feeling in the world, and very comforting.

"Bout time fuck face." He grinned as he lifted his glass to his lips, his wings shivering again as he swallowed a drink from the aged wine. He looked into the glass and shrugged, taking another long drink, feeling the burn from the ancient wine. Damn, it felt good to drink and drink well.

"Glad to be back," He raised his glass as if toasting and than finished it off, placing it on the table only to refill again. "So, wanna get into some trouble?" He laughed. "I've been doing some thinking my friend. I think that we are to young to act so damn old. We have the rest of our lives, long fucking lives at that, ahead of us, and here we are, turning into prudes before our time." He shook hes head, running his fingers through his hair.

"We need to fucking get with the program, dig the Alliance and responsibility out of our ass and have a good time. We're only young once, besides, who wants to have protocol shoved so far up their ass they can't walk?" He laughed again, leaning back against the back of the seat, happily noticing that the seats they had been given were equip to handle the Eyrien race.

--------

The Hayllian continued to grin at Kin. "You know what? _Trouble_ sounds like a hell of a good idea."

And it did, it really fucking did, with all the tension between Kaeleer and Terielle, made glaringly obvious with the ball no matter how much Xaviar had made with the nice, and the work load he had taken on with Hayll, it could easily be forgotten what you were doing it for. Yeah the land and the people came first, that was obvious but occasionally you just had to let your self have some _fun_.  
Kin was right you were only young once, and the bloody Alliance could function a day with out them. A day, a night...maybe another day.

He shrugged and laughed and drained his drink, refilling it again before holding it up to the light.

"The good stuff before we get to drunk to taste it?" He grinned, because that was certainly the way this night was going already.

Raith met Kin's eyes, a wicked smile beginning to bloom on his face. He already felt fucking better than had an hour ago. "You think they can stand us?"  
He indicated across the room and raised an eyebrow, two Blacks planning on getting hammered in a bar wasn't exactly safe for the bar, or the province, hell wasn't really safe for the Territory or the Realm.  
And that was what was going to make the whole thing so much fucking fun.

He raised his glass again and winked at Kin, he couldn't resist it, "To trouble, to getting with the program and to being able to walK!" Raith declared and knocked the rich wine back, it was good, very good but it could do with something else.

"Nice, but it needs chasers." He grinned and beckoned a waitress over.


	3. Chapter 3

See Chapter 1 for the disclaimer and general info.

**Writers: **Trace then Me

* * *

Kindrellvar grinned over at his friend, whom he was teaching the Black Widow craft to. Ever since Kin had met Raith, he had been drawn to him because of the Black. Even before he held the Black, he felt akin to him because of the Reds but once he wore the Black, the bond strengthened.

Holding up his glass he nodded. "To all that you said," he knocked back the rest of his glass and sat it down hard on the table top. "Fuck!" He hissed as he shook his head, trying to maintain a straight face. "That shit's strong." He laughed as he poured them another glass and waited until the waitress brought them chasers.

When the chasers, which were almost as strong as the wine itself, arrived, he poured them a few shots and sat the bottle on the table. "I don't know if they can handle us, but we're going to give it a try. Did you read the rules here?" He raised a brow and had a laugh. Rules, did they really apply to people like Raith and himself? Blacks. They could do anything they wanted and wouldn't fall to rules. Rules were for people that didn't make the rules and stand above them.

"You know what would do good with drink. Women." He stated and looked around. "They have a nice strip show here. I watched it already." He laughed, already feeling the warmth of the alcohol. "So, you and Nym, what's going on there?" He took a shot of whiskey and watched Raith for his answer.

------

He almost laughed as Kin swore, but he was to busy agreeing with him as he knocked the wine back, it was fucking strong, but it was fucking good.  
Wine then a chaser, wine then another chaser, both of them as strong as it other, they might even out drink the Black at this rate.  
He blinked, feeling that strange bond between them, it wasn't like the one had with D, it was kinship, pun not intended, of a different kind but one no less of Brotherhood.  
"It'll be nice to have someone keep up with me." He muttered, D was fun but even before the offering the Red burnt off the stuff faster than the Sapphire.  
Another bottle of wine appeared, more wine more chasers and Raith snickered.

"Yeah I did," He grinned, talking about the rules. "Don't think they had us in mind when they wrote them."  
He stiffened and pretended to adjust the tie he wasn't wearing, putting on his best snotty Aristo voice. "I here by declare I will attempt to obey them as much as I see fit on this here night."

Raith grinned. "Rules are all well and good, but for people like us they only work when _we_ decide to obey them."  
That was why the Blood had Protocol drilled into them as children, to stop the strongest destroying the weakest, but as soon as what they were intended for was perceived, it became something you only took notice of because you choose to.

_"You know what would do good with drink. Women. They have a nice strip show here. I watched it already."_

Raith laughed, "Now is it good enough to watch again or are we going to have to find some where else?"  
Women sounded a good idea, a fight and a fuck, but then Kin mentioned something which Raith had for once managed to get out of his mind, Nym.  
He through the other Warlord Prince a murderous look before settling back, taking a chaser anyway.  
"That fucking obvious huh?" Raith muttered, suddenly pissed that it was, he hated giving anything away to people but where Nym was concerned he just couldn't help. Another thing which was driving him insane. "No nothing is fucking going on. I _want_ something to be going on, fucking HELL do I but she doesn't even seem interested."  
He snapped his glass down, refilling it before it even hit the table and downed the shot.  
"I can't force the issue, Mother Night I can't even prod gently in that direction, she's not reached her majority, she been raped and WOO! Black Jewel round my neck versus broken. Let alone the whole showing a fucking interest."  
Temper rose quietly, it was slowly moving from the normal aggression of a Warlord Prince to cold rage, not yet but maybe in a couple of months and then it wouldn't be pretty. Raith pushed it down grabbing another whiskey before slowing down to the wine again. He had no idea if Kin understood what was holding him back, yeah the claim had been staked but Hayll was still matriarchal and due to that he just had to wait for it to be acknowledged, it felt good to express his frustration though.

There was one thing that gave him a grin. "Women may be a fine idea mate but Minah would have your balls if she found out."


	4. Chapter 4

See Chapter 1 for the disclaimer and general info.

**Writers: **Trace then Me

* * *

Kindrellvar listened to Raith talk about the female in question and smiled softly, knowing what a pain in the ass it could be when someone didn't return your feelings and how easy one had to go with a Broken witch that had been raped. He had watched his sister so many times turn males down or not even recognize when one showed interest because of her own fright.

When he felt the feelings radiating from the other male he reached across the table and placed his hand on Raith's. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure it will turn out fine." He spiraled soothing tendrils to the other male and than pulled his hand back so no one thought they were a bunch of fags. He didn't mind because he had Jaime but he knew the other male well enough to know that if someone said anything, which he wouldn't know who the Hell would, Raith would be pissed off.

"She'll come around. My sister was the same way with Lucien." He smiled and knocked back a couple more drinks before changing the subject. "Minah," he waved his hand. "I was talking about Minah Raith." He winked at the other man, "Besides, pussy is pussy, what she doesn't know or smell won't hurt her. Besides if we get that drunk, I'm sure she'll make you feel right at home in our bed chambers." He laughed but what he said was the truth.

Minah would fuck Raith's brains right out of his head before he could blink an eye. "We can move the party if you want. Doesn't matter to me." he grinned.

------

Raith barked out a short laugh, sharp and nasty, "Yeah I can hope." He agreed, appreciating the other Warlord Princes understanding, he just hoped it wasn't going to be much longer because other wise he was going to explode.

Then he nearly choked on his drink. "Yasnani, are you _offering_ me a night with your wife as a finally to a night of drinking?"

Well that would be a hell of a way to end it, and a damn fucking laugh, but he'd have to be bloody drunk to do it, it wasn't that Minah wasn't to his tastes, the woman was stunning, dangerously beautiful, it was that Minah was somebody's wife and it was Nym, still ever present on the horizon.  
Nothing may have happened but she was _his Queen_ and to him, wanting what he did, that demanded loyalty.

He knocked back another drink. "You think they do anything fucking stronger here?" He was heading for pleasantly warm but right now Raith didn't want to be pleasantly warm, he wanted to be smashed out his head, picking a fight and yeah he would admit it, he really wanted to fuck someone.

He watched Kin grin and suggest moving the party if he wanted and laughed.

"Fuck yeah lets, I haven't been on a pub crawl in ages and with all these new places springing up it's only fair that we offer them all our patronage. Another round here though I'm not walking out without enough drink in me to remain inebriated till we hit the next place."


	5. Chapter 5

See Chapter 1 for the disclaimer and general info.

**Writers: **Trace then Me

* * *

Kindrellvar laughed when Raith asked if he was offering him a night with his wife. He wasn't really offering, just suggesting that maybe he needed layed, whether that be with his wife or with another woman, who cared, though he would love to see his wife fuck Raith up. He grinned and thought about it some more, his cock throbbing in his pants.

"Yeah, Luc just opened a Oasis Retreat or some shit in Pruul. We can drop by there and then move on to Tacea. Cwen opened something or other there." He stopped and thought a moment, calling in two bottles of the aged wine, handing him one and taking one himself.

"Drink the rest of that and we'll be on our way, Prince." He laughed and tipped the bottle back, drinking until he emptied it. "Damn," He hissed, the pit of his stomach burning as if on fire. "That's some strong fucking shit." For his efforts with the wine, he had a wave of dizziness come over him. "Drinking don't go well with flying my friend." He laughed and than hiccuped, not drunk yet but feeling fuzzy. "Let's go." He slid out of the booth and stumbled to his feet, a grin on his face.

He stood there, talking to the waitress, paying the bill for them, swaying back and forth. "Thank you very much." He smiled at the girl and waved Raith forward. "Come on slim." He laughed as he made his way toward the doors. The staff and the owner Dana probably glad to see them go before they could smash anything up.

-----

Taking the bottle of wine of Kin Raith couldn't help but laugh, pub crawl it was, but he bet there weren't many who would plan one across a Realm.

"Sounds perfect." He said and knocked the wine back, drilling a small hole with Craft in one end to let the air in which meant he finished the lot in a couple of seconds and banged the bottle on the table. Raith blinked and swayed slightly, feeling the whole lot settle in his stomach, man that was good stuff and that was a hell of alot better. He snickered, he knew people that would probably have a benny at drinking that type of wine like that but 50,000 year old Eryien wine demanded necking it, so sod bloody Aristo manners.

He snickered again as Kin hiccupped and commenting on flying. "Well I'm sorry to say mate, I'm not a bloody bat, so it's Winds over wings tonight."

He grinned at the waitress's feeling their relief at them leaving as Kin got up to pay, and laughed even more. Well least they wouldn't be getting an earful of Noraelle, or judged or whatever it was in the rules. Dumping a load of gold marks on the table he stood and grinned again, Kin may have paid but he still liked to tip and followed the Eryien to the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Pruul

See Chapter 1 for the disclaimer and general info.

**Writers: **Trace then Me

* * *

Kin landed from the Black winds with Raith on the Isle of Alzinah, which wasn't actually an island but considering where it was, it was an island in the desert. When they hit the landing web, Kin almost stumbled forward but at the last moment, he spread his wings, not even noticing he knocked Raith with his wings, and caught his balance.

Walking down off the landing web he grinned and looked around, calling over his shoulder to Raith. "Come on, stop dwaddling, boyo." He laughed, but didn't look back, still oblivious to the fact that he had hit into him with his wings during his save from falling on his face.

He walked forward, getting greeted by a variety of island babes in hot bikini's. Damn, he should have come here sooner than this. Being directed into the Lobby of the Motel, they were both shown to the bar. "Thank you." He nodded his thanks and ordered the drinks to keep coming no matter how stupid they sounded. "Sit down." He instructed Raith as he himself took a seat at the bar.

"Welcome to the Isle you two." A beautiful red head stood behind the bar, smiling at the both of them, intimidated by their Jewels around their necks, but hiding it well.

"Thank you." Kin said softly, eying Raith. "You okay?" He patted him on the shoulder and pushed the drink across to him. "Drink up." He knocked his shot back and laughed, choking slightly. "Sun not getting to you already is it?"

------

Raith dropped off the Black Wind next to Kin and looked about, nice, very fucking nice, and not to far from the Sadiva Estate, which was even better. He was about to laugh and comment as Kin hit the landing web and stumbled till one great leathery wing hit him in the fucking chest, knocking the bloody breath out of him.  
"Son of a bitch." He wheezed, chalking it up for later, but Kin was already down the path and telling him to hurry up, mother fucker hadn't even noticed.

But he found the bar straight away, not that that was surprising, which offered a fantastic view of the pool and all the half naked people round it. Raith grabbed a seat and smiled at the red head before eyeing the drink in front of him but he shrugged after Kin swallowed it and had one hand round the glass when Kin asked him if he was ok.

"Ha apart from your fat wing in my face when we landed, yeah I'm shiney." He grinned and knocked the shot back.

It hit his throat like molten lead and burned its way down into his stomach, hell Pruulian drinks were as hot as the bloody desert.

"Good shit!" he said brightly at the bar maid and debated about elbowing Kin in the face, Minah would probably have a fit if they started something in Pruul though, even if it was only because she hadn't been invited. So he held back. For the moment.  
"Now how about two more of those and a couple of long ones with umbrellas and sparlkers in and daft names?"


	7. Chapter 7

See Chapter 1 for the disclaimer and general info.

**Writers: **Trace then Me

* * *

Kindrellvar laughed when Raith said that he had hit him with his big fat wing. He'd hit him with his big fat fist if he didn't shut his big fat mouth in a second. He eyed Raith when he looked as if he was going to belt him with a fist or an elbow and laughed, slamming back three more shots in a row. "So, you want to get drunk, take a dip, try not to drown, and than find some pussy? Or, we could get more drunk, take a dip, try not to drown, and move on to Tacea?"

Kin gave a weird look and than started mumbling to himself about his words choice, "more drunk? Drunker? Most drunk?" He waved his hand, "How ever you say that shit. More drunk." He nodded sharply, deciding on the words to use after all.

"Raith," He shook his head and sounded like a chastising Mother as he brushed Raith's hair out of his eyes. "Do I have to tie your shoes like I do Cruz's?" He tsked him and waved the barkeep over again. "Bring us two bottles of that stuff." He waved at the empty glasses and than nodded in agreement with Raith. "And some drinks with umbrellas and fireworks." He giggled and almost fell off his stool.

-----

He debated about saying something as Kin started muttering about the itinerary, he debated again as Kin started muttering to himself about the correct grammer, he even debated about punching the fucker when he brushed the hair out his face but instead he just took advantage of Kin's state, not that his was much better, and kicked the stool as the other Warlord Prince sat back and almost fell off.  
The added momentum to was enough and he watched Kin's arms and wings pinwheel to keep his balance before he fell backwards.  
Raith blanked it, turning back to the bar, banging back another shot and pretending that he hadn't noticed, but the Black shot out to form a soft cushion of air under the Eryien, protecting his wings from being crushed between his body and the marble floor.

Finally he turned with a shot in his hand and looked worriedly at Kin.

"Are you ok? Sun getting to you already?"

That was it, he gave in and started laughing before knocking the shot back.  
"And to answer your question, no you don't need to tie my shoelaces because unlike your brother I can dress myself, which extends to buttoning up my shirts _AND_ my pants." He said making reference to Cruz's infamous way of dressing.  
"Now if I offer you a hand up are you going to take it?"

But just then the red head came back with two tall glasses of some thing red, orange and green complete with cherries, umbrella's and two stupidly long star shaped sparklers kept alight by Craft.  
"Wow." He muttered totally distracted.


	8. Chapter 8

See Chapter 1 for the disclaimer and general info.

**Writers: **Trace then Me

* * *

Kindrellvar snarled and tried to keep his balance, finally hitting the floor. He heard a few females behind him start to giggle behind their hands and a few other's comment that keeping your balance and learning to sit on a chair was something he should have already learned by now.

_"Are you ok? Sun getting to you already?"_

Kin laughed and flipped over, jumping to his feet, straighting his shirt out and wobbling a bit on his feet. "Yep, the floor is perfect." He stated as if he had been inspecting the floor for flaws. Brushing himself off he slid back onto the stool and damn near fell again. "Damn, these stools are slippery." He giggled and looked his drink over, a grin on his face.

Kin lowered his eyes level with the glass and looked as if he'd never seen anything quite as awesome as that before. The sparkler blazing as he leveled his eyes, a grin spreading across his face as he looked at Raith with a boyish look on his face. "Hot damn, I've never seen anything like this." He straightened up and used craft to put the sparkler out, pulling the thing out of his glass and laying it on the top of the bar.

"Well, I think I'm almost feeling it." He tipped his shiny drink back and didn't stop drinking until it was gone. "Another please." He shifted awkwardly on his stool and spread his wings, snapping them on his back. "Damn, that's good shit. Bring me two more." He laughed and looked over at Raith, a blue mustache over his lip from the colorful drink. "Want another one?"

-----

Raith snickered, completly focused on the cocktail in front of him, that was one amazing looking drink, one, really, amazing, looking drink, it almost seemed a shame to drink it, it was like a work of art.  
He looked at Kin to see if the man shared his amazing appreciation of this glorious thing, only to discover that Kin's was gone, leaving the only remnants of itself as a blue fringe across the top lip.  
He looked at Kin's empty glass, the forlorn sparkler on the table top and a Kin's happy smile and then back at his own, still in pristine condition.  
"It seems a shame." He muttered but gave a grin and picked the thing up, flipped the sparkler out and downed the lot.

"Damn straight I want another one!" He declared after setting the glass down and smacking his lips "But this time I want more colours! _more_ strange fruit pieces floating round the top, at least TWO umbrellas and a really, _really_ big sparkler!!"

Oh yeah now he was feeling it, Raith grinned and swayed slightly. And stripped of his jacket, damn it was too warm for that here, penchant for wearing black didn't really help in Pruul, and it took him two attempts to vanish it before he looked at Kin.

"Pool sounds fun, but drowning doesn't." He muttered looking expectantly at the barmaid mixing their new drinks.


	9. Chapter 9

See Chapter 1 for the disclaimer and general info.

**Writers: **Trace then Me

* * *

Kindrellvar blinked and blinked again as his vision blurred and than he laughed. Damn, taking off his clothes wasn't a bad idea right about now, he was fucking hot. He undid a few more buttons on his shirt and than finally stopped fucking with it long enough to glance over at Raith as he tried hard to lick his upper lip clean.

"Yeah, I want a fucking bomb on mine, fuck the sparkler." he laughed and leaned over, pressing his shoulder to Raith's as he leaned closer, lowering his voice. "Don't look now, but those girls are looking at us." He snickered and indicated the three witches sitting behind them in the booth. He forgot the moment after he said something and broke his own advice, turning around and nodding at the women.

"Nice day," He laughed and tried to look sexy, failing miserably as he turned around. "I told you not to look. Gods." He shook his head and watched as the bartender sat four drinks down in front of them, each a different color. Grabbing the Yellow one, he tried to take a sip before putting out the sparkler and didn't even notice when his hair started smoking.

"It's hot in here." He commented, oblivious to the fact that he was about to light his hair on fire.

-------

The snicker that escaped Raith was a bit louder and bit drunker than he would have liked but when faced with Kin, Warlord Prince of Ebon Askavi, Black Jewel Black Widow, leader of the Alliance and head of the infamous Yasnani clan looking cross eyed down at the end of his nose while trying to like blue shit off his top lip, it was practically restrained.

Kin lent into him, causing Raith to grab the bar to stop himself falling off, and started pointing out the women. Raith, of course turned to look and started making 'I'm not with him' gestures to them before snapping back to his place incase Kin noticed.  
"Look? I didn't look! I'm to busy trying to work out how to make exploding sparklers for drinks!" He grinned brightly as they suddenly had more technicolour alcohol in front of them. ALL of which had spitting sparklers in and were fantastic colours.

"Mother Night!" he muttered, looking at the rainbow of cocktails and grabbing a purple one.  
"Actually do you thing there is a drink called Mother Night out there?" Raith mused to himself for a moment, trying to decide what he would put in a drink called that, it would have to be black for a start, and strong, and Kin's head appeared to be smoking.

"Your head is on fire." He said suddenly and blinked before looking at the barmaid, "I'm right aren't I? His head is on fire right?"

OK if he was asking that he was defiantly on his way to smashed.  
Raith looked at Kin, who happily appeared to be chugging his drink and not paying attention to the burnt hair smell coming off him and then at the cocktail in his hand and then at Kin again.

"OH fire BAD!" He said and dumped the drink over Kin's head.


	10. Chapter 10

See Chapter 1 for the disclaimer and general info.

**Writers: **Trace then Me

* * *

Kindrellvar heard "Fire!" and jerked before the drink splashed over his head, throwing part of the fire onto the bar which lit up and ran down the length of the bar and around the counter looking as if it was lighting up a path. He watched it, purple drink dripping off his head, as the fire spark from the counter and jumped on to the wall and up the wall.

Suddenly tons of shouting broke out and every one went running toward the fire as it jumped from the wall to the curtains that were hanging around the frame of the room for decorations. "Shit." He said slowly, staring at the fire following it as it rounded the room, not even registering that he could put it out with craft. He was to engrossed in the amazement of it all.

The workers in the bar and hotel came running with water and craft flying to put the fire out, chaos all around them as people jumped up and ran out to get to safety and others ran in toward the room that was now ablaze and spreading quicker. "Well," he stood up, "Time for us to leave." He watched as they finally got the fire under control and than put it out.

All twenty of the people that were helping with controlling the blaze turned furious eyes on the two of them. Kindrellvar glanced around and than looked at Raith. "Time to leave?" He grabbed the drink on the counter and waved, backing up toward the door. "Well, it was nice meeting you folks." He ran into one of the bouncers as he jerked the two of them up by the scruff of their necks and threw one through the door and the other out the window into the pool.

"AND STAY OUT!!" The rest of the crowd gathered around the bouncer, some with their hands on their hips, others screaming obscenities and throwing middle fingers around. "Get them." One shouted, as they charged, Jewels blazing and fists raised.

"RUN!!" Kin took off running, hoping Raith could swim.

-------

Kin jerked, fire flew, the bar lit up and Raith grinned, pleased as punch that he had put his mates hair out.  
"FIRE!" yelled the bar maid again, trying to damp it down with Craft.

Raith grinned, "OK!" He said knowing that Protocol dictated that unless the request was unreasonable a Warlord Prince always had to consider pleasing a female and if the nice barmaid, who had provided such wonderful drinks, wanted fire he could do fire.

The sparklers exploded.

Followed by everything over 40 proof on the back of the bar.

He nudged Kin, "Hey I made a bomb in your drink."   
But Kin was already stood up, so where Kin was before wasn't where Kin was now and Raith's elbow passed threw the air, over balancing him.  
He let out a strangled noise and followed his arm off the stool and onto the floor.

OK be cool, he thought to himself, unaware that he was muttering out loud, not that anyone was observing him, having other things on their minds.

Raith jumped up, gave an unnoticing crowd a smile which said 'I didn't do that!' and looked at the bar.

"Woa...who set the bar alight? HEY our drinks survived!"

Then Kin was saying something about leaving, which Raith decided was a good idea, seen as their appeared to be no alcohol left anyway.

"To TACEA!" He declared grabbing the remaining drink off the bar and preparing to down it.

The next thing the Warlord Prince knew was he was being jerked up by the collar and was flying; he had a brief image of glass and then a distinct impression of wet.

He rose, spluttering out the pool, like some coughing leviathan from the deep, to look balefully at the now mean looking crowd approaching.  
Mean for a bunch of sunkissed, bikini wearing, holiday makers. Holiday makers who had just had a good chunk of their alcohol destroyed. So that was pretty mean then.

A glass came flying out from with in the crowd, a first move, most of them had seen the Black jewels hanging round the guys necks and were still wary of taking them on no matter how pissed they were.  
Raith's hand shot out, unerringly catching it before it smacked into his head and blinked at it, tilting the glass to his mouth in a vain hope before looking soggily at the amassed Blood.

"You could have at least thrown a full one!" He shouted at them, unaware of the raising tempers and spiralling Jewel strength.

Kin came hurtling passed then, arms pumping and wings back like he was fleeing a pack of hell hounds that hadn't eaten in a month screaming 'RUN' at the top of his lung. He was swiftly followed by a bunch of holidayers, brandishing weapons and fists.

"That looks bad." Said Raith before he looked down, "And why am I in a pool?"

He turned away from the people at the edge, who had now decided at least this one really was way too pissed to be a danger and were beginning to jump in to smack him one, and held his hands in front of him.  
One sharp parting movement separated the water in front of him, incidentally swamping his would be attackers with it wake, and he strode to the edge of the pool.

A swift hop up over the edge and a brief sprint after the group following Kin caught Raith up to everyone, who had come to a loose stand still around the landing web where the Eryien was waiting.

He tapped one of them on the shoulder, a Warlord wearing the Green.  
"What we doing?"  
"That man and his friend just destroyed the Isle!" He declared angrily.  
Raith nodded, yeah that sounded serious. He tried to look over the crowd to see who could manage that heinous crime and smiled when he recognised him.  
"HEY KIN!" he hollered, pushing his way through the people, muttering apologies as he did, "HEY!!!"  
Reaching the Warlord Prince he grinned and turned back towards the gathered masses, raising both hands in a placiditing gesture.

"It's ok folks I know this man!" He said, like that meant everything, before there was a sharp tug from behind and Kin vanished them both onto the Black Wind.


	11. Chapter 11: The Boat

See Chapter 1 for the disclaimer and general info.

**Writers: **Me then Trace

* * *

Raith drunkenly considered the lock again, so far he'd done everything Nym had said, yet he still couldn't get it to open. He refused to use Craft to force it, beyond disarming the warning spell around it, no matter how much easier that would be and was using a couple of shaped wires to try and wiggle it open. Who'd known that lock picking had been in Nym's list of skills along with pick pocketing.

They had snuck about the Paradise Wild, Tacea's premiere cruise ship after the 'incident' Pruul, Raith snickered, and ended up in the harbour the ship was docked at. Which was lucky, seen as trying to drop off the Wind on to it no matter how big it was, and it was a big bloody boat, would have been fool hardy to say the least.  
He wasn't sure _why_ they had snuck on over just paying for the tickets, but he had a clear idea of why they were breaking into somebody's cabin. Smoke, alcohol and in Raith's case, a dunking, had left his shirt and trousers in a state and in the name of being disguised, from obviously 'being followed', he wanted some more.

Which led to the break in. He considered the lock once more and shrugged and lifting his foot just booted it. The door flew in, the cabin opened and Raith grinned at Kin.

"SEE, told you I could get us in without using Craft."

OK they needed more drinks.

Ten minuets later, after probably an amusing incident with a dress, the pair of them, in loudly patterned shirts and shorts grabbed seats at the ships bar.

**----------**

Kin stood there looking around, making sure the coast was clear so that Raith could unsuccessfully break into some poor unexpected person's cabin and steal their clothes. Hey, they had to fit in right?

This was worse than being with Cruzavar when he would pull one of his illegal stunts. For the shit that they were pulling tonight, they would end up on the Blocks in Raej in no time with Rings on their cocks and getting pumped up the ass by Xaviar Juliani knowing damn well if they were sold, everyone would hear about it and Juliani would be the type to take advantage of that situation.

"Hurry the fuck..." He turned in time to see Raith kick in the door and started giggling. "What the fuck. Good going moron." He shoved past him into the cabin, taking a long look around. "Well come on." He snapped at him as he threw back the closet door and groaned when he saw the fucked up island clothes.

"Are you fucking serious?" He looked back over at him, holding up a shirt that was very loud in pattern and looked like someone had been run down in it. "Yuck!" Turning back around to face the closet, he lost his balance and fell forward, disappearing into the closet and thumping loudly off the floor.

Ten minutes later he sat down at the bar, swinging around on a stool a few times, knocking shit off the bar and knocking some poor patron off his stool beside him with his wings.

"We want somefhing wiff lots of color, like these here shirts, and no fireworks in them pwease. We kinda had a problem wiff that earlier." He giggled and tipped to the left, almost joining the patron on the floor.

"Hey," He elbowed Raith and almost sent him flying off the stool, "Wonder if ..." He paused, making a face as he tried to figure out what the hell he was trying to say. "I's forgot." He slurred and started laughing.

**Crimes so far: Drunk and disorderly, arson, stowing away, breaking and entering, stealing.**


	12. Chapter 12

See Chapter 1 for the disclaimer and general info.

**Writers: **Me then Trace

* * *

Raith, and probably Kin from the looks of it, had both hit that pleasantly drunk stage where if they had been asked if they were drunk would have denied it vigorously. Raith wore a happily bemused smile, mainly at his own cleverness at breaking into somewhere with out using craft. One that didn't disappear when Kin elbowed him to disclose something important, causing him to have to grab the bar top to quit from falling off his stool and inspecting the floor again.  
Damn boats, they were bloody tricky with their moving floors. Not that they had set sail yet.

He snickered and grinned "Drinks!" He declared, "Shiny drinks full of happy colours!"

But his face fell when Kin said no fireworks. "AWWWWWW I likes fireworks they go boom!" He started sniggering again.

The bar man looked at the two of them, they were both obviously off their faces and he couldn't decide whether it would be safer to keep them happy by giving them more alcohol or safer for everyone by denying them it and letting the Blacks burn it out there system. Sober or pissed? Two drunken Warlord Princes could go either way and from the matching Blacks round there neck, not only could he identify exactly who they were but he could also recognise how much damage they could do if they got it into their heads that it would be fun to blow up the ship.

Raith noticed his hesitation and beckoned him over, standing precariously on the bar across his stool's legs for more height.  
"It's ok." He said smiling in what he thought was a comforting manner while Kin continued to giggle to himself and swing round on his stool. "Honestly."  
The bar man approached cautiously and Raith grinned encouraging like he was calling a small puppy who wasn't sure if it was going to get smacked.  
"Hold out your hand." He commanded and nodded animatedly as the Warlord did it causing him to lurch to one side and mutter about bloody water and how it should be flat.

The thick wedge of Silver Marks he called in was generous by anyone's standards but the barman's eye bludged and he gave the pair of them another look, cash weighing against danger.

"SEE!" Raith stated "Drinks, alcohol, colours, shiny, more alcohol and a few fire works if you can find them. Hop to it!"

He clapped, falling backwards at the same time, and gently toppling over the stool ended up flat on his back. Raith sniggered, especially when a rotund Prince appeared over him, wearing a hideously patterned holiday shirt and red in the face and not just from sunburn.

"Hey I've got a shirt like that!" Said Raith and returned to sniggering loudly.

The Prince spluttered and his red face turning crimson before he managed to get any words out. "THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S MINE!"

-----------

Kin sat on the stool twirling around and around, giggling when he knocked a drink off the bar. When he heard Raith say something about drinks he stopped and looked, watching as the server brought them more shiny pretty drinks. "Ohhh," he leaned down, eye level with the pink one and grinned like a little boyo. "I want zis..." he went to continue but was interrupted by Raith as he fell off the stool.

Kin started laughing so fucking hard that he almost fell off his stool too. When Raith was confronted by a very large male that said he had his shirt on, Kin laughed. "I'z heven bet you'z have one lite tis here." He picked up the shirt from his chest and pulled it out, letting it fall back to his chest. He was slurring so bad he almost was unable to understand himself. He started giggling before the man turned to look.

"Why yes I do. That is my shirt." He turned to the woman with him and crossed his arms over his big chest. "Margie, these two little fucks have my clothes on." He huffed, looking back over at Raith and Kin. "What do you think I should do about that?" He stared down at Raith and then gave Kin the hairy eyeball.

Kin laughed and held his finger out, poking the man in the eye. "Mother Night Margie these two are drunk as skunks." He snarled and slapped Kin's hand away.

"Howz skunks are drunk?" Kin laughed and teetered on his stool, trying again to say what he was trying to say. "Howz drunks are skunks?" He poked at the mans eye again. "Drunks skunks are howz?" He shook his head and waved his hand. "Skunks drunk Howz Are?" He shook his head again and waved his hand, hitting the guy with it.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" The man screamed.

Kin jumped and got a serious look on his face. "Nowz listen her, mine friend don there, don like a lots of carrin on." He waved his hands. "Hez getin antzy." He looked down at Raith. "Aint that there right?" He mumbled, barely audible from the slur in his voice. "Nowz if youz aren't getin away fromz us, I'llz kik yourz azzez." He looked at him and punched his hand, falling back off the stool, grunting when he landed on his wings. Looking over at Raith he giggled, "Izn't that wight?" He nodded curtly and laughed again, looking back up at the man that claimed they had his clothes on.


	13. Chapter 13

See Chapter 1 for the disclaimer and general info.

**Writers: **Me then Trace

* * *

Raith had decided that the floor was comfy, really comfy, even his bed at the Keep, or the town house, or the Estate, or that place in Pruul, or any of the others he owned, was, at this moment, not as comfy as the floor.  
"Can't I jus' stay here." He muttered, slowly shutting his eyes. Yeah real comfy. He snuggled closer to the floor and was happily about to nod off apart from there appeared to be screaming from up on high, what the hell was someone screaming at him for? Bastards didn't they know this was his night off? 

"Go away," he mumbled hardly more than an exhale of breath. "I'ma sleepin."  
It didn't work, they just kept making noise. Which was bad. Then the floor shook as if some hefty Eryien had landed next to him. What the? Raith cracked an eye open to see Kin giggling on the floor next to him.

What the hell was the Eryien doing next to him in his bed?  
Raith's mind suddenly presented a possibility, _everyone_ knew which way Kin swung when it came to sex, ie, BOTH WAYS, and wanted to fuck.  
Raith leapt up, eyes wide, totally ignoring the Prince, who looked like he could decide between looking contemptuous and yelling at them and lurched horribly grabbing onto the bar for support.

"Pish of." Raith muttered as he dragged himself up, whether at Kin or the Prince and Margie it was hard to tell, but as his eyes drew level with the collection of drinks on the bar he forgot everything else and took two attempts to grab one of them.  
The bar man had disappeared, sensible bloke.  
"ALCOHOL!" Said Raith, all smiles, and downed the one in his hand noisily, dripping green syrup over the shirt.

That was it, the Prince went for him, hands extended ready to throttle the Warlord Prince in front of him, though as fortune would have it that was the moment when the cruise ship decided to cast off, the slight lurch wasn't enough to dissuade the Prince from his trajectory but it was plenty for Raith to become unbalanced and pitch over sideways.  
The man when flying over his head, hit the bar and disappeared over the top in a flail of legs and yelling.

Raith cheered and then realised who that man had to be going for and poked Kin "You she tha? Tha' man tried to keel me! KEEL ME DEED! Cant 'av tha'. Thas a af'runt to Hayll, we shud 'av 'im."  
He looked blearly at the women who stood in front of him, trying to decide if there was just the one or two.  
"Can we kill 'im, love? Loves?" He said wobbly covering all bases.  
Raith head pitched horrible for a moment as the ship left the harbour and hit open water and he caught sight of where they were, which wasn't near land.

"OH bad!" He said, staggering up, and stumbling over Kin and out the bar towards the railing, leaving the Eryien with the Prince and his women. "OH BAD BAD BAD!! NO NO, NO MOVING!!" he screamed waving his hands wildly at the sea like it would help. The ship hit another wave, Raith dropped and hauled himself up again and took back to flailing madly.

"WE'RE GOIN' THE WRONG WAY!!!"

_KIN!_ He howled with not enough presence of mind to focus the thoughts down to one mind, _WRONG WAY! WRONG WAY!_ He pushed himself off the railing and staggered off at unexpected speed with a abrupt decision to find the Captain and explain that they had to head back to dock, pausing only breify to grab a drink out a passengers hand before pitching off down the deck again.

----------

Kin giggled. Hard. He giggled until he almost puked. Raith was talking but he couldn't understand a damn word he said, he just reached up and grabbed another drink from the bar, downing it before grabbing another one. "Un forz you," he held it out to Raith but when Raith didn't take it, he downed it himself. "An two forz me." He grabbed the two remaining drinks off the bar and drank one down, and than took a breather, drinking the other one just as quickly.

Hauling himself up to the bar he peeked over it, looking for the bartender. "Wherez arez you?" He singsonged, trying to locate the asshat that was supposed to be making them drinks. Now that Raith was occupied with one angry passenger and his fat wife, Kin sneaked off, crawling down the bar and around the corner until he reached the other end where he crawled behind the bar and knelt up, looking through the alcohol that was there. "Soz thiz iz wherez they be hidin ta gud chit... shame shame." He almost fell back as he reached back and grabbed a bottle of something he'd never seen before, ignoring the label that said "Serve to only Blood that wear the Gray Jewel or higher."

Without a second care, he downed the bottle, guzzling it like it was water. When he was finished, Kin's eyes crossed and his stomach felt like it was on fire. He shook his head trying to clear it, a sound rolling in his stomach like it was going to blow up. Finally, the air pushed to the surface and Kin let out a roaring belch that almost knocked him over. "Whew, tha dar felz bettur."

_KIN!_

_WRONG WAY! WRONG WAY!_

Kin's head snapped up and he looked around. They were going the wrong way? No, the alcohol was here, Raith was the one heading the wrong way. He looked around and spotted another bottle of alcohol. Picking it up he read the label. "Fire water?" He twisted it and turned it in his hand. "Fire." He laughed. Hadn't they had a fire somewhere? He cocked his head and thought for a moment before uncapping it and downing it.

Kin threw the empty bottle over his shoulder and went in search for more but before he did, the heat hit him. Fire water. He started panting and his tongue came out, his hand waved in front of his tongue to fan the heat off of it.

He jumped up and almost fell down, but grabbed hold of the bar to steady himself. "FIRE FIRE!!!!" He used blew out in short puffs as he rolled across the bar and onto the floor. "FIRE FIRE IN THE HOLE!!" He was pointing at his mouth that was wide open.

_FIRE!!_ he sent out, trying to reach Raith and reaching everyone else as well.

Suddenly panic started. He saw everyone running around him, looking for a place to get out of the bar and onto the deck. "Fire, ober here." He pointed to his mouth, no one paying attention to him anyway.

He felt hands on him and two men jerked him to his feet. "Fire, there's a fire in here, we need to get out." He screamed over the chaos.

"There is?" Kin tried to look around but the two men were hauling him out of the bar and onto the deck. While people were trying to figure out where the fire was, Kin wandered up the deck and cocked his head so he could hear better. "Hula music. DANCE!!!" He started toward it. "I wanna daynse."


End file.
